


Silenas

by genop0ke



Series: Pokémon Things [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Fan Region, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genop0ke/pseuds/genop0ke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving their starter Pokémon, Arthur and Beatriz Cambrook embark on a journey through the region of Silenas while facing many challenges. One major problem is the organization Team Prime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silenas

The sun was rising slowly on the horizon, with warm beams of light curling over the trees circling the small town. A small flock of Pidgey pecked at a bush growing with fresh, crisp berries. Downstairs in a small two-story house, a boy with brown hair that covered his hazel eyes sat at the kitchen table, munching on a piece of toast. Despite how early it was, he was wide awake. He was dressed in a white, hooded jacket over a crimson tee, a pair of red and black headphones playing music just loud enough for him to hear as they hung around his neck. He got up, wrapping a large white muffler type scarf around his neck.

"Tris," He called upstairs after finishing off the toast,standing at the bottom of the staircase. "the sun's up, almost."

"It's only seven!" A younger girl's voice sleepily whined. "Can't you get my starter for me?"

He huffed, walking upstairs and sitting on the side of his sister's bed-- the bottom bunk in a bunk bed. The top one was his. "Beee-aaaa-triiiiz. Uuuuup."

Beatriz whined, sitting up and shoving her brother off the bed. "Fine, fine. Just get out while I'm getting dressed!" The other snickered, stepping out and closing the door right before an Eevee plush sailed into it.

After a while, she walked out, her brown hair in a pair of pigtails. She wore a pale pink shirt under a brown cardigan, with plain black pants on with that. A cutesy bag with the Hello Skitty logo on it hung by her side. "Well? Let's go!"

"About time." Arthur huffed, grabbing his red messenger bag and hoisting it over his shoulder as he pushed the door open.

"Where's mom and dad?"

"Dad's off working in Dryth again, mom's at the lab. Course she is, she's the professor." Arthur replied, seeming exasperated to have to speak so much. A man of little words, he didn't particularly like having to say more than a sentence at once.

"Right, right, let's go!" Tris grabbed his hand, running ahead to the lab. She was the stronger one, despite being a year younger and about half a foot shorter. Begnew Town was small, with only a cluster of houses and a single unlocked path through the woods out of town. It was the only town in Silenas without a Pokémon Center, but it was nice. Centers attracted too much attention. The lab was the largest building in the town, with a couple floors and a lot of cutting-edge technology.

"Hey, kids." A woman in a white coat over a casual outfit with lots of greens and blues in it turned around with a smile. She had long black hair brought back into a messy bun. This was Dr. Willow Cambrook, the mother of the siblings and the region's 'Pokémon Professor'. "Just in time."

She pulled out two red and white spheres- Poké Balls, handing each to one teenager. One was labeled with an A, the other with a B. "Go on. Press the button."

Arthur nodded, being the first to release his Pokémon. A blue and beige rodent came out, with closed eyes and flames bursting from red markings on its back. Cyndaquil. "Burst." He murmured assigning this name to his new partner.

"Ahhh... come out!" Tris shouted, pressing the button on the ball and tossing it up. Out came a round red creature, with stubby legs and a stem coming from its head, attached to a leaf like extension and a smaller head-like ball. Cherubi. "Ahhh, you're so cute, you little thing! You look like this kind of candy I like... so I'll call you Candy!" She squealed, hugging the Grass-type close.

"Well...have fun, you two."

Beatriz gasped. "Really?"

"Yep." Willow ruffled the two kid's hair, smiling. "Do good, kids. Arthur, I better see a champion with your name soon. And Tris, you better be the best coordinator on the planet!"

"Thanks, mom." Arthur smiled, turning towards the door with Burst climbing onto his shoulder.

"I'll make you proud."

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the other chapters will be longer, if I get around to writing them.


End file.
